<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promets-moi by romanoffclint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932471">Promets-moi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffclint/pseuds/romanoffclint'>romanoffclint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Friendship/Love, Love Letters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffclint/pseuds/romanoffclint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Пообещай, что выживешь, mon amour»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. tomber amoureux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>promets-moi — пообещай мне</p><p>tomber amoureux — влюбиться</p><p>ma chérie — дорогая</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Блестящие на солнце золотистые волосы ярко выделялись на фоне хмурого старого замка, который грозно возвышался вот уже несколько тысячелетий. Приятная сияющая улыбка и ровная спина, ярко-голубая шармбатонская форма и элегантность в каждом движении, утонченные черты лица, свойственные вейлам — неизменные спутники очаровательной Флер Делакур, участницы турнира Трех Волшебников. Об этом Гермиона узнала, когда впервые к ним с Виктором в библиотеке присойденилась и она — самая красивая девушка из всех, кого встречала Гермиона Грейнджер. Английский Флер был далеким от идеала, но в ее французском акценте был шарм. Она вела себя как истинная леди, как и у все ученицы Шармбатона.</p><p>По началу Гермиона отнеслась к девушке скептически, думая что ей свойственны высокомерие и зазнайство. Грубая, самовлюбленная дурочка, обожающая быть в центре внимания. Такой вывод Грейнджер сделала, наблюдая за Делакур впервые в Большом Зале, но как же она ошибалась и позже корила себя за то, что спутала высокомерие с уверенностью в себе. Флер была потрясающе эрудированной, что не могла не отметить Гермиона. В отличии от Гарри и Рона, которым все приходилось объяснять, или молчаливого Виктора, Флер была приятной собеседницей с широким кругозором. Она желала улучшить свой английский, а Гермиона, всей душой обожавшая Францию, увидела в этом удачную возможность подтянуть французский. С тех пор они стали регулярно встречаться в библиотеке, много разговаривая то на английском, то на французском и, стоило признать, Гермиона с нетерпением ждала каждую из этих встреч, чтобы поскорее увидеть очаровательную Флер и затянуть ее в увлекательную беседу на пару часов.</p><p>Флер и сама сперва немного настороженно отнеслась к тихой, но гордой Гермионе, совсем невзрачной ученице, на которую почему-то обратил внимание Виктор Крам. Флер даже стала подозревать, что та опоила известного спортсмена и по-совместительству друга Делакур. Но после того, как француженка некоторое время понаблюдала за Грейнджер, она невольно начала восхищаться ее умом и целеустремленностью, с которой та искала способ помочь своему другу на турнире. Делакур увидела огонь в ее глазах, тот самый, который и привлек Виктора.</p><p>
  <em>И сама, словно мотылек, полетела на свет.</em>
</p><p>Набравшись смелости и подойдя к Гермионе и Виктору впервые в библиотеке, Флер словно чувствовала крылья за спиной и огромную радость от того, что имеет возможность общаться с такой, как Гермиона. От Виктора Флер слышала, что она одна из лучших учениц Хогвартса и, конечно, это не могло не восхищать, как бы поначалу Делакур это не отрицала. Флер видела в Грейнджер робость, но и смелость, небольшую закрытость от окружающего мира, но вместе с ним и огромную жажду знаний, чтобы этот самый мир познать.</p><p>
  <em>Флер Делакур была очарована.</em>
</p><p>Гермиона поначалу не обращала внимания на присутствие француженки, но когда Флер осмелилась и наконец-то завязала-<em>о-боже-серьезно?</em>-разговор о том, какая чудесная сегодня погода, интерес поборол настороженность и вскоре предубеждения о высокомерии Делакур развеялись в пух и прах.</p><p>Так девушки и стали устраивать совместные встречи в библиотеке. И как они жалели, что не сделали этого раньше.</p><p>Флер видела в Гермионе родственную душу, была в восторге от ее знаний, жажды справедливости, взглядов на мир и идей, как этот мир улучшить. Некоторые из них были малость наивны в силу ее возраста и слегка розовых очков, например как вязание одежды, чтобы освободить эльфов Хогвартса, но Флер не желала, чтобы огонь в этих карих глазах потух, поэтому промолчала.</p><p>— Почему бы нам не встретиться где-нибудь в другом месте, <em>ma chérie</em>, беседы ведь можно вести не только в библиотеке. — Усмехаясь, спустя где-то дюжину их встреч предложила Делакур.</p><p>— Как насчет Хогсмида? — Грейнджер оторвала взгляд от книги, что делала довольно редко, и посмотрела на Флер.</p><p>В тот день рука Гермионы ненароком прикоснулась к руке Флер, отчего у обеих от запястья до плеча словно прошелся электрический ток. Гермиона, едва вздрогнув, убрала руку, в то время как Делакур задумчиво покрутила маленькую ложечку в руке. Она была взрослее, опытнее и не привыкла обманывать саму себя. Флер прекрасно понимала, что значат бабочки в ее животе и краснота щек при каждом взгляде на Грейнджер и не собиралась этого отрицать. Хотя, она подозревала это еще тогда, когда при первой встрече в библиотеке слишком громко воскликнула: «Виктор!», из-за того, что нервничала, и поэтому первые несколько минут избегала глаз Гермионы. Подруги давно подкалывали Флер по этому поводу, видя обожание в глазах Делакур при взгляде на Гермиону, но девушка лишь фыркала, совсем не как леди и отнекивалась. Только сейчас пришло окончательное осознание того, что она, похоже, действительно <em>влюбилась в Гермиону Грейнджер.</em> И Флер оставлять это просто так <em>не собиралась</em>. Ей нужна была Гермиона, ее взаимность, ее прикосновения и расстояние это не то, что помешает целеустремленной Делакур этого добиться.</p><p>Под конец года, когда шармбатонки отправлялись домой, Гермиона решила проводить Флер.</p><p>— Я буду сильно скучать. — Сказала Грейнджер, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу слезы.</p><p>— Обязательно пиши мне письма, <em>ma chérie</em>, и, умоляю, не плачь, я желаю видеть на твоем миленьком личике лишь цветущую, как весна, улыбку.</p><p>— Мы же еще увидимся? — с тоской и надеждой спросила Гермиона, неожиданно крепко обняв Делакур, чем вызвала у француженки довольную улыбку.</p><p>Именно тогда, за момент до отправки в Шармбатон, Флер, прервав объятия, впервые подарила удивленной Гермионе <em>мягкий поцелуй в губы.</em> Потом посмотрела на Грейнджер своими миндалевидными, с хитрым прищуром, глазами.</p><p>— Теперь мы просто обязаны еще раз увидеться, чтобы обсудить это, — Делакур нежно мурлыкнула, — <em>ma chérie.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. si on vit sans but, on mourra pour rien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>si on vit sans but, on mourra pour rien — если ты не живешь для чего-то, ты умрешь ни за что.</p><p>ma belle — милая.</p><p>mon amour — любовь моя.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Флер попросила Гермиону писать ей письма, и Гермиона писала. Еще как писала.</p><p>Каждый вечер она сидела и со счастливой улыбкой и перечитывала очередной ответ на ее письмо, восхищаясь элегантным, как и сама девушка, почерком Флер. Гермиона скучала по их посиделкам в библиотеке. Флер была такой искренней, эмоциональной и живой. Гермиона не могла не заметить волну нежности в глазах Делакур, когда та рассказывала про свою младшую сестру, родителей и друзей из Франции. И Грейнджер была так горда тем фактом, что и сама могла назвать себя подругой столь чудесной девушки.</p><p>Но теперь, задумчиво крутя перо в руке, у нее проскользнула мысль:</p><p>«Всего лишь подругой?»</p><p>Когда Делакур уехала, Гермиона поняла, наконец, как сильно ей не хватает лучезарной улыбки Флер, ее нежного голоса и, как оказалось, Гермионе не хватало ее губ. После того мимолетного поцелуя, Грейнджер с красными щеками представляла этот момент каждый раз, читая письмо подруги, вспоминала утонченные черты лица Флер, сияющие глаза и пухлые розовые губы, которые подарили ей первый поцелуй.</p><p>
  <em>«Все говорят, как улучшился мой английский. Я так тебе благодарна за проведенное время!» </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Я рассказала о тебе Габи, ей не терпится с тобой познакомиться, я уверена, вы поладите» </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Родителям я тоже о тебе рассказала, ma chérie» </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«И всем своим подругам…» </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«И бабуле!» </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Я скучаю по твоим веснушкам, ma chérie» «Каждый день я вспоминаю нашу последнюю встречу» </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Жду не дождусь дня, когда вновь смогу сомкнуть тебя в своих объятиях» </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Знаешь, я больше не смогу это скрывать, ma belle. Однажды ты заснула в библиотеке и я не сдержалась. Теперь в рамке на моей стене красуется портрет твоего миленького личика! И мне кажется, что лишь ради этого рисунка я оттачивала свои навыки, ведь получилась ты просто замечательно! Обещаю, что покажу твой портрет при следующей встрече, которая, я надеюсь, состоится как можно скорее. И не забывай про сон в то время, для которого он предназначен, ma chérie. Не перетруждай себя, умоляю, я знаю, как ты всегда трудишься и очень волнуюсь»</em>
</p><p>О, Мерлин! Существует ли девушка добрее, талантливее и прекраснее, чем Флер Делакур?</p><p>Но после белой полосы неизбежно идет черная. Вскоре мир вокруг мрачнел, мрачнели и письма Флер.</p><p>
  <em>«Я читала про новые случаи нападений Пожирателей Смерти, это так ужасно! Скажи, что с тобой все в порядке, ma chérie, пиши мне как можно чаще, чтобы я знала, что с тобой ничего не случилось»</em>
</p><p>Гермиона писала. Всегда выделяла свободную минуту, чтобы написать Флер и прочитать в ответ, что с ней тоже все в порядке.</p><p>
  <em>«Габи плачет каждую ночь, она боится грядущего, мое сердце разбивается на тысячи осколков» </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Говорят, что будет война, ma belle, что происходит! Как же я переживаю. Прошу, держись подальше от неприятностей. Ты храбра, умна, но иногда столь безрассудна! Будь осторожна» </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Я боюсь за жизни своих друзей, семьи, но больше всего за твою, Гермиона, ты не должна подвергать себя опасности» «Я бы хотела забрать тебя к себе во Францию, чтобы защитить от любой угрозы и, если понадобиться, от всего мира. Прошу, подумай над этим. Помнишь, мы должны встретиться, чтобы обсудить то, что произошло в нашу последнюю встречу? Мы просто обязаны это обсудить, Гермиона, и чем скорее, тем лучше. На носу война и я не хочу терять ни одной драгоценной минуты наших жизней на ожидание. <b>Ты нужна мне, ma chérie, ты и твое сердце. А я взамен отдам тебе свое</b>»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Дорогая Флер, Я все еще каждую ночь перед сном вспоминаю именно тебя, наши разговоры, твою улыбку. Как же я скучаю. Темный Лорд собирает армию и как бы ты не просила, я не могу оставаться в стороне. Ему нужен Гарри, а Гарри нужна я, пойми. Весь магический мир в опасности и мы с Гарри и Роном просто не можем переложить эту ношу на кого-либо другого. Я сражаюсь за собственную жизнь, жизнь близких, друзей и твою, Флер. Я всегда буду сражаться за твою жизнь. Нам придется отправиться на поиски опасных темных артефактов, все как никогда серьезно, кто знает сколько времени это займет. Мы не сможем контактировать, это опасно для тебя, мы слишком близки, поэтому умоляю, не пиши мне впредь, позаботься о себе. Каждый приближенный ко мне в потенциальной опасности, ведь я лучшая подруга Гарри Поттера. Я дам знать, когда будет безопасно писать письма, даже если такое время никогда не наступит. Пока это мое последнее письмо, но знай, ты навсегда стала неотъемлемой частью моей жизни. Я не представляю, как описать словами все мои чувства, которые я испытываю, переизбыток эмоций, я не столь красноречива как ты, но знай, наша связь для меня особенна, ценна и я ни за что не хочу ее потерять. Общение с тобой это словно глоток свежего воздуха: незабываемого, наполненного жизнью.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Я не могу забыть твои глаза, твой голос и даже твои губы, Флер. Я так скучаю по твоим губам! Как мне жаль, что я лишь сейчас набралась смелости тебе об этом сказать, я боюсь, что если бы не сделала это в письме, то больше не получила бы такой возможности. Ох, как же я хочу тебя увидеть, Флер! Я скучаю, так скучаю. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мы обязательно встретимся, я обещаю, но не сейчас. Слишком опасно, я не имею права подвергать тебя этому. Прости, прости, Флер, мне так жаль. Я не представляю, насколько все это затянется и выживу ли я, но знай, ни один мой день не пройдет без мысли о тебе. Береги себя. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>С любовью</b>, твоя Гермиона»</em>
</p><p>Грейнджер всхлипнула, дописав столь трудное, последнее письмо и поспешила отправить. Больше оттягивать было нельзя, уже завтра они с Гарри и Роном отправятся на поиски крестражей но, даже несмотря на риск, она не могла не попрощаться с Флер. Хоть и знала, что ответа не будет, Гермиона сама предупредила Флер об опасности и прекрасно понимала, что это будет разумно. В душе образовалась зияющая пустота, страх будущего, войны, страх за жизнь свою, друзей и Флер. На ее плечи легла огромная ответственность, именно от ее знаний и умений зависит сможет ли Гарри найти крестражи и в последствии победить Вол-де-Морта. Это долг Грейнджер — спасти как можно больше жизней, малейший промах и медлительность могут стоить всего.</p><p><b>Безысходность</b> — вот что она чувствовала.</p><p>Но Гермиона будет сражаться. Сражаться, чтобы дети как можно скорее увидели мир без войны, сражаться, чтобы защитить лучших друзей и сражаться, чтобы Флер, <em>ее Флер</em>, была в безопасности.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Гермиона хочет встретить с ней мирный рассвет.</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Если бы она знала, как все обернется, в их последнюю встречу она бы сказала гораздо больше. Перед глазами внезапно появился небольшой клочок бумаги. Гермиона трясущимися руками развернула его, в глубине души напрасно на что-то надеясь, будто Флер Делакур действительно ей напишет, что было почти что невозможно. Она прекрасно понимала риск.</p><p>Закусив губу и сжав кулаки, девушка вперила взгляд в короткое и емкое послание знакомым аккуратным почерком:</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>«Пообещай, что выживешь, mon amour»</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>